


A Mother's Trust

by Neramix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Family, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neramix/pseuds/Neramix
Summary: Lila's lies made everyone Marinette once trusted turn to her. They betrayed her... even her parents.After the defeat of Hawkmoth, Mari asked chat for his miraculous. So she can take a journey around the world to find herself, keeping the world from unbalancing. And along the way, she ends up becoming a mother to a little assassin that was trained to do what he was told. What happens to the mother-son duo? What happens when one breaks down the other's walls? What happens when the two are inseparable?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Batfam, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 72
Kudos: 547





	1. The Beginning

A mother is where you start out in life. They are responsible for the outcome of your birth. Even an unborn child. Recognize their mother through their shared bond. A mother can always tell when their child is in danger. Even when their child is switched at birth.

Marinette had a mother that would care for her, watch over her, and protect her. She always did love her mother. If Marinette ever got hurt, you'll be damned if her parents never watched over her. They of course loved her as she loved them. But all things can't always stay the same thing. For a little change in life could destroy the love the three once had.

This was the case for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was bullied by her peers. They didn't believe in her anymore. She thought that her parents still believed in her, trust her. But her hope shattered as they too soon believed the lies that came out of the mouth of Lila.

Lila was the reason everyone around her lost their trust in her. They believed the lies that spat out of her mouth like a never-ending storybook that never ended.

As time passed, the responsibility of being the guardian of the miraculous was on her shoulders. She watched as almost everyone she trusted to have a miraculous walk away for some lies that had no truth to them.

Even as Ladybug, her partner was still her friend and foe on the battlefield. Even if it means that the two will eventually part ways. They both know the cost of showing their identities to each other. Even during their fight against Hawkmoth.

────── 〔✿〕──────

The fight raged on. Everywhere they went. Every glance was as dangerous as losing another life. But they doubt anybody was left.

Paris became a battleground. Every punch. Every kick. Counted. For if the heroes mess up even once. The world's existence shall change again and again. The world will never be safe. Even if someone in the world is fighting a battle. They hold hope they will win. And they do. But the battle never ends. For every battle. Holds a cost. And that cost affects the winner. And the winner will have to hold onto that for the rest of their lives.

Ladybug and Chat Noir fought Hawkmoth. For he now wields two Miraculous. The Moth and the Peacock.

The fight still continued. Every Parisian citizen, still alive. Can only watch as they were watching history in the making. Will this finally be the day Hawkmoth falls? Everyone wished this was true. For they were held captives within their own homes.

The fight still continued, till it stopped. Ladybug had gotten the Miraculous from him. Everyone watched as the former villain's transformation dropped. Revealing Gabriel Agreste. Half of Paris wasn't even surprised. The dude literally was cold to any and everyone that wasn't his son. While the other half didn't expect it. They were still processing the idea of Gabriel being Hawkmoth. And the dude akumatized himself for god's sake!

"Gabriel Agreste, as the Guardian of the Miracle Box. I hereby declare you unfit to ever wield a miraculous again," declared Ladybug. Gabriel began to feel a rising pain in his chest. It just grew and grew. Like he was being branded as a criminal. It eventually stopped. But then it felt like he was stabbed in the heart. The pain grew too much for Gabriel. For he passed out from the pain.

Ladybug casted her Miraculous Ladybug. Everything around them returned to the point before the battle destroyed them. Everyone that watched the battle cried their hearts out. For they were finally able to feel whole again. They finally reached the end of Hawkmoth's reign.

The next day, everyone decided that they should start a new tradition. The day Hawkmoth had finally fallen. And coincidentally today was heroes day! Now every year. On the same day. They celebrate the fall of Hawkmoth. And pay tribute to their heroes that fought for their freedom. For they made an announcement of their retirement. Most of Paris was a little reluctant to see their heroes go so soon. But Ladybug assured them. They will come out to protect them again shall a new evil arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 11/19/2020
> 
> Personally, I like this version better. Since I find it to flow better with the story.


	2. The Pits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg got Mari chased by Assassins. Marinette then destroyed the Lazarus Pit at a temple in the mountains. Mari then met a child that was covered in wounds and decided to take him with her to her temporary home.

"Okay, are you sure that there is a la vie pit here?" Asked Marinette as she walked through a forest. Right now, Mari is currently looking for a pit that Tikki accidentally made when she was sick back when the world was still filled with dinosaurs. And both Tikki and Plagg thought they destroyed every single one. But turns out they missed a few. And now they are currently searching for one of them right now.

"Yes, I am sure," replied Plagg as he flew ahead of Mari to cover more ground.

"Soo Tikki, tell me again. How did you make the pits?" asked Marinette as she swatted a mosquito from her line of view only to be met with more mosquitoes.

"Sure!" replied an enthusiastic Kwami. "Well you see, back then Plagg and I were still pretty young. And you know that back then there weren't a lot of safe foods to eat," started Tikki. Mari nodded along while still trying to swat the mosquitoes from her view. "Well, you see... I accidentally ate a fruit that wasn't safe to eat. And it was poisonous to others. While us Kwami's have some immunity to it. So when I was about to fall asleep, I sneezed which in turn created the pits," continued Tikki. "And later on we learned that the pits had some... drawbacks," said Tikki.

"What kind of drawbacks?" asked Marinette. Since she barely knows anything. The only thing she does know is that these pits are somehow contributing to the world's imbalance.

"Well... once a person uses these pits, they kind of... go a little insane. When drenched in the pits fluids," finished Tikki.

"Well, I can see why you would want to destroy the remainder of these pits," stated Marinette as she still moved forward, but this time a sort of monastery appeared in her line of sight. Once she spotted the building. Mari could feel the strong corruption coming from the place. Her subconscious screamed at her to go towards it.

While making her way to the monastery, she saw Plagg practically flying towards her like his life depended on it. She wondered why he was flying so fast. Then a star wedged right next to her face. Cutting off strands of her hair. Not enough to be noticeable though.

Then, she looked behind him. Multiple assassins were chasing Plagg and they weren't slowing down. So the only thing that Mari could do was run for the hills with Plagg and Tikki quickly getting into Marinette's backpack.

"Why are they chasing us?" Questioned Marinette. Sprinting as fast as she could in a fricken forest. Tripping on a tree stump. She wanted to curse her luck. Then ninja stars flew past her head. Making themselves known on the floor

"It's not my fault that they just left perfectly good cheese out in the open," replied Plagg. Marinette quickly picked herself up.

"So-," Mari jumped across a hole that most definitely did not have spikes at the bottom. "-they are chasing us because you ate their CHEESE!" Yelled Mari. Trying her best to dodge incoming weapons.

"Yup, basically~," replied Plagg in a casual tone. Marinette inwardly groaned. She then hopped onto a tree. Hoping the black silhouettes did not notice her. Thankfully they did not.

"Okay, new plan. I am going to use Kaalki to get as close as I can to the temple. And then I will use voyage to hide from others. Assuming there are people at said temple. We will then look for the pits. Destroy it. And get out of there as fast as possible," explained Marinette as she puts on the fox Miraculous. The Kwamis agree with her plan.

"Okay, ready Trixx?" asked Marinette. "Yup, ready guardian!" Replied Trixx. Mari nodded back at her.

"Trixx, let's pounce!" yelled Marinette. Her outfit then changed to that of a butler's outfit with a long tailcoat. With orange and white accents on the outfit. Her hair also changed into a long braid that stopped at her mid-back.

"Trixx, Kaalki, Unify!" The white parts of her outfit then changed to a light brown.

Creating a portal as close as she could to the monastery. Going through with her bag still on her. On the other side. Marinette landed in a garden. She then divided Trixx and Kaalki. With Kaalki dividing from Trixx. With a knowing look. She blew a small tune into the flute. Making an illusion to cover both her and the kwamis.

Marinette followed her gut and wandered around the place. Looking for the la vie pit. Along the way, she passed by some assassins. One of them is mostly dressed in red. And like the other assassins. He had a katana sheathed on his back. Marinette has a strong feeling their paths will cross again.

Marinette quickly but stealthily passed by some more assassins. Until she came across two assassins escorting a child that looked no more than seven.

She watched as the three walked down the courtyard towards a room. The three entering it. Marinette couldn't get a good glance at it, but she was pretty sure that she saw blood on one of the walls.

"Kaalki, could you go and watch over him?" asked Mari. Kaalki agreed. "Good, we can meet back here once I destroy the pits and we can leave," said Mari as she ran towards the area where the corruption is strongest. And Kaalki went towards the room where the child is held.

────── 〔✿〕──────

When Marinette finally found the pit. It was leaking so much corrupt energy. She almost fainted. She held it together. It was not the time to be passing out.

"So, how do I destroy it?" asked Mari.

"You don't have to do anything. Just leave it to me~," said Plagg. He flew into the pits. And then the pits just suddenly poofed out of thin air. Which left a floating green ball of corruption.

"Is that?" Questioned Marinette as she pointed at the float ball of corruption.

"Yup," replied Plagg. Plopping the corruption into his mouth. Marinette stared at Plagg. He in turn burped.

"Okayyy, that was easier than expected," stated Marinette.

────── 〔✿〕──────

When Kaalki entered the room to observe the child. She saw a brown-haired woman hitting the child with various weapons. She was horrified at the scene happening in front of her. Kaalki had to hide behind something to avoid getting caught.

While watching the scene in front of her, she heard the women say many things to the child. But the number one thing that she kept on repeating was not to show any emotion for it is a weakness.

Kaalki was angry at the women for many things, but the thing that held her back was the fact she didn't want to get caught by the women. Kaalki really was on the verge of sending her into a volcano. But most of all she wanted to strangle her to her death.

Before she could act. A messenger came into the room saying that the Lazarus Pit was destroyed. Is that what humans call those pits nowadays? Thought Kaalki. This surprised the woman and it ultimately stopped her from torturing the child. She almost ran out the door. But then she told the child that he had to stay awake or he will get further punishment. The brunette left the room. Leaving Kaalki alone with the child.

Kaalki felt the guardian nearby, she wanted to go back to the guardian. But she couldn't just leave the child in this environment. So she compromised and put a portal right in front of the guardian making Mari stumbling into the room. Face planting onto the floor with her bag still on.

When Marinette looked up, she saw the child chained to the wall by his limbs. She too was horrified at the scene before her. And when she looked to her right, she saw weapons. With some looking like it had fresh blood.

Then it clicked, it was fresh blood and it was the child right in front of her.

"Plagg, can you destroy the chains?" asked Marinette as she looked at the destruction god. He too was in a bit of a shock. He then snapped out of his trance and looked at Marinette and nodded at her. He flew towards the chains, destroying them. The boy fell. Marinette caught him before he slammed onto the floor.

The boy was in a daze. It took a moment for the child to focus his eyesight on the person holding him. He didn't know why but it somehow felt comforting being held by the women. He never had this kind of affection in his years that he was alive.

Then shouts could be heard outside the doorway. He could barely focus. But he thought he heard the women say something about a portal to her temporary home. He passed out still in the women's arms.

When Mari told Kaalki to create a portal to their temporary home. The boy passed out in her arms. Probably from exhaustion, thought Marinette. Then she went through the portal to then appear in her apartment she rented for the week. Detransforming once she crossed over.

Once the portal closed behind her, she quickly placed the boy on his stomach. Laying on her bed unconscious. Marinette took the first aid kit handed to her by Kaalki and Plagg. And the bowl of water Tikki and Trixx had somehow brought into the room. She tried her best to disinfect his wounds with the items on hand. And she wasn't the brightest medical expert. But she knew enough to get by. When Marinette thinks she has cleaned his wound as best as she can. She started to wrap the gauze bandage around his figure. Although it was a bit tricky. Trying to maneuver an unconscious boy and wrap the bandages around him. Even with the kwamis help. It was a hard task to do.

A half an hour passes. And Marinette finally finished wrapping the bandages around the boy's figure. It wasn't the first time she had to do this. And she most definitely knows it will not be the last.

Marinette turned him around to lay on his back. Tucking him in. And without a second thought kissed him on the forehead. She went on to clean up the medical supplies to put them away.

The kwamis promised to watch him. While she reluctantly went to receive a well-deserved shower. Halfway through though. She had finally processed what she had done. She had kissed the kid on the forehead without thinking!? Why did she do that! Now she is going to feel secondhand embarrassment when he wakes up. Oh kwami, she had already fallen in a deep hole. And now she can't climb out. While fighting herself. Marinette didn't notice she had accidentally changed the water temperature to cold. It was then followed by a loud yelp.

────── 〔✿〕──────

Marinette laid on the couch. Thinking of the events that transpired. The plan was originally supposed to be about destroying the pit. Not destroy the pit and then kidnap a child. It's not considered kidnapping if she rescued him from an abusive home... right? Nevermind that, she wanted some shut-eye. The day's events finally caught up to her. After an adrenaline-filled day. She closed her eyes. Not aware of the attachment their souls had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vie (La Vee) - French for life (I think. I stopped trusting google translate.)
> 
> Edited 12/11/20


	3. Trust Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust starts to form between Damian and Marinette. Damian is licked by a dog multiple times. Talia gets word of the pits and her son's dissapearence.

The room was bright from the sunlight filling the room. The boy's face scrunched up. Regaining consciousness. Opening his eyelids. Taking in the white ceiling in front of him. Looking around. The rest of the room barely had anything. A drawer, mirror, and suitcases in the corner. Plus the bed he is resting in. He tried to get out of bed. Wincing at the sharp pain. Laying back down.

He tried to recall previous events. He remembered defiling his mother. Which resulted in him being punished. He can make out a vague image of a woman in a mask. And now, he's in a strange person's bed. With said person nowhere in sight.

Then the door opened. To reveal a woman wearing an apron. He sat up and glared at her. To his surprise, it instead barely fazed her. She sent a kind smile in return. Which sends an unflavorful taste down his throat.

They stared at each other. The air around them only grew tense as they were studying each other. The room remained silent for a few moments.

Deciding that the air was growing too tensely to the woman's liking. She told him that breakfast is ready and that to the right of him, there is a change of clothes.

She then closed the door. He looked to his right to see that she was telling the truth and that a change of clothes was next to him. He then decided that sitting in this bed isn't going to do much for him. So he escaped the bed and changed into the clothes the lady got him.

When he's satisfied, he leaves the room. The smell of food reached his nose. His stomach grumbled. So he decided to follow the smell to a dining area. Where a plate of croissants was on the table, along with a woman eating a croissant with a cup of coffee.

He was still cautious, but he took a seat at the table and grabbed a croissant. He studied it, ensuring the women in front of him didn't put anything funny in it.

She noticed this and told him that the croissants are normal and had nothing funny. Except for the chocolate. But in all nothing was suspicious inside.

He was still cautious, but he took a bite of the food. His serious face lessened, but still stern nonetheless.

────── 〔✿〕──────

Once she finished eating her croissant. She took a sip from her coffee. She then looked at the boy that was finishing his croissant. The air around them grew tense again.

Deciding to lessen the tense air around them. She started small talk with him. Starting with his name and hobbies. He didn't reply to them. But he perked up at the mention of fighting.

That was a start, thought Marinette. Silence ran around the room again. Mari decided to tell him about her. Like for starters. Her name, her hobbies, and that she was traveling the world. Again the room was silent.

"Why are you traveling around the world?" Asked the boy. Marinette was caught off guard by his answer and choked on her coffee. Composing herself from her coughing fit. She looked at the boy that was staring at her.

"I can tell you if you at least tell me your name," replied Marinette. Looking at him. He scrunched up his nose debating whether or not to tell her his real name or to give her a fake name. Telling her a fake name didn't feel ideal and it is against his teachings to say his real name.

"Damian," he replied. She's pleased with his answer, but Mari still wanted to know his full name. She isn't going to push it seeing as she wanted to gain his trust before moving down that road.

"I am traveling the globe to... find balance," replied Mari. Seeing as Damian is still suspicious of her. She asked him why he was at the monastery in the first place. This didn't affect Damian, but there was a slight twitch on his face that Marinette took a mental note of.

The room was silent yet again. The two stared at each other. Marinette looked at his eyes. Noticing his eyes look more mature than his age and they hold serious pain in them. They also had a demanding look.

Deciding that they aren't getting anywhere, Mari called out to her dog. The canine came walking to her with a wagging tail. Said dog is a shepherd. She was once a happy and outgoing dog but was abandoned due to her original owner abusing the poor girl.

Mari gave her cuddles and introduced her to Damian. He side-eyed the dog. To Marinette, he looked like he wanted to pet the canine.

To test that theory, she asked Damian if he wanted to pet her. And he was hesitant. Her dog gave a questioning look towards the boy. Before cautiously walking to him and waiting for Damian to pet her. He gave a look at the dog but hesitantly started to pet her on the head. And as time passed. He relaxed his posture a bit.

"Her name is Lily," stated Marinette as she watched Damian petting her dog. He gave a look at Lily and stopped petting her. She licked his face in return. He made a scowl as he looked at the happy dog. Marinette giggled at the two.

"You know ever since I rescued her, she was closed off. And whenever she meets someone new. She barks at them," said Marinette as she walked to go grab another cup of coffee. "You are the first person, other than me that Lily has trusted you know," finished Marinette as she was drinking her new cup of coffee. Damian glanced at Lily, to then be met with another lick to the face.

"T-t," sounded Damian as he looked the other way while crossing his arms over his chest. But he's met with another lick to the face. He turned his head to look at the dog again. This time puppy dog eyes were staring directly through his skull. Lily silently begged for more pets on the head by Damian. Marinette let out another giggle as she watched the two have a staring contest.

────── 〔✿〕──────

"What do you mean the Pits just suddenly disappeared!?" yelled Talia al Ghul. Currently, she is standing next to a gaping hole in the ground.

"I don't know! For a moment I was walking down the halls for normal patrol of the area. Then I noticed this area didn't feel right. So, I came in here to then be met with a hole in the ground with the Lazarus pit missing!" Said a random assassin that was currently patrolling the area. Talia was going to retaliate, then she was told that Damian is missing.

This only grew more anger in Talia as she raced back to the torture chamber that she used to punish her son. Entering the room, her son was nowhere to be seen. And the chains that once stood on the wall are also gone.

"You can't hide forever," she said glaring at the wall where her son was once located

Exiting the room, she marched down the halls. Barking orders to find the one responsible for her son's disappearance. And to find the culprit behind the pit incident. She swore that she will bring her son back here, whether she had to force him or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 12/12/20
> 
> Their ages right now:
> 
> Marinette - 23   
> Damian - 7  
> Bruce - 36  
> Dick - 22  
> Jason - 16  
> Tim - 14


	4. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Marinette gets to know each other more.

The morning passed by. Marinette wanted to get closer to Damian. The problem is that she doesn't know how to start a conversation with a child! And to think she used to babysit little children. It's not like she could do her normal approach. Since she is dealing with a child who grew up in a not so child-friendly space. Marinette decided to push through without a plan. Walking into the living room to find Damian and her dog Lily on the couch watching TV. Finding the scene in front of her adorable. She took a picture of the two.

"How long do you plan on being a creep?" Questioned Damian. His eyes still glued onto the screen in front of him.

Creep? Thought a bewildered Marinette.

"If you are just going to stand there. Make a snack for us," stated Damian. Petting Lily on the head.

Do I look like a maid to you!? Thought Marinette making her way to the kitchen. Why did she even save the kid... That's right. She didn't want him to continue growing up in a monastery! At least getting Damian away from the temple can at least start the healing process. If it hasn't already.

────── 〔✿〕──────

"Sooo... do you know how to fight?" asked Marinette as she placed a piece of fruit into her mouth. Damian continued to stare at the TV.

"Yes, I trained in many martial arts. Thanks to my mother who only used the best of the best teachers she can possibly find," stated Damian. What he said is not a lie. His mother wanted him to be better than anyone. Even if it means having a path ready for him.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Asked Marinette as she now focused on the boy sitting next to her. He still held a neutral expression, but this time there was a noticeable twitch. Lily also noticed this. She had picked her head off of his lap and looked at him with those curious eyes. Every dog uses it when they see something new or something they don't understand themselves.

"I learned at the sanctuary you took me from," replied Damian with clear frustration in his answer. I should've expected that answer. Thought Marinette. But it did form more questions from her. Like why he had trained despite his young age. And how he even ended up there in the first place.

"Did you learn how to wield weapons?" Questioned Marinette. This time she saw a little twinkle appear in his eyes, but it disappeared.

"I learned how to wield a Katana from a young age," he replied again as his eyes were now fixated on Marinette. She returned it with a kind smile. That sent another unflavorful taste down his throat. This time it lessened compared to this morning. Even though it wasn't as significant, it was still as distasteful.

"Do you enjoy using it?" Asked a very interested Mari. This time his face stayed as neutral as the boy could muster.

"I guess you could say that," replied a now annoyed Damian. At this point, he wanted to ask her why she was asking these unnecessary questions. They never bothered her from the beginning anyways.

Marinette recognized the annoyance in his voice. So she chose to stop bothering him with her suspicions.

She still wanted to ask him questions though. But they will have to wait. Because right now she needs to determine where to go next on her journey. Grabbing her laptop sitting on the coffee table. Looking through the internet for the next reasonable destination.

After hours of sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap. She started to get bored. Like really bored after researching the next possible destinations on her journey.

But right now it's lunchtime. So Marinette placed her laptop on the coffee table. Grabbing the finished fruit bowls. She got off the couch and headed to the kitchen to start cooking some pasta for lunch.

Time passed and lunch was nearing, Damian started to smell food cooking. He got interested. Turning his head to inspect Mari making food.

Mari, felt someone looking at her. Glancing behind her to find Damian looking at her. He noticed her glance and turned his head the opposite way. Marinette let out a small smile. And went back to cooking.

When she finished cooking. Mari got Lily's food bowl and poured some dog food along with some pasta. She placed it on the floor. And Lily got off the couch and ran towards the food bowl waiting for the go-ahead. Marinette let Lily eat and so the dog started to eat her meal.

Marinette then got two servings of food for both her and Damian. When she got the serving plated. She placed the plates on the table. And told Damian that lunch is ready to eat.

Once the two were situated, they started to eat away at the food in front of them. Silence ran around the room. The only things that could be heard were Lily's eating and the clanging of utensils against plates.

"After lunch, we are going shopping," stated Marinette as she continued to eat her pasta. This put an abrupt stop to Damian as he glanced at Mari. The brief glance asking 'why'. Marinette understood this and told him that the only clothes he has are the ones he is wearing right now. Now don't get Marinette wrong. She could make him clothes herself. But she currently does not have the equipment to do so and making clothes takes an extended amount of time. And Marinette is nearing the end of her stay in Metropolis.

The two were close to finishing their lunch. Then Mari's phone rang. She took a glance at who was calling. It was an unknown number. So she ignored it. Not even a few seconds passed by and her phone rang again. It was the same number that tried to call her earlier. Mari ignored it again. Then this repeated a total of three more times. Before Marinette gave in and called the number that was harassing her right now.

"Hello," greeted a very cautious Marinette. The caller on the other end repeated what she said in a much more scared voice. The person on the other end then explained that unusual things have been happening. Like strange kidnapping and animals disappear out of thin air. The local witch in the area said that there is a great evil in the area that needs cleansing. If not cleansed on time it could stay in the village for years to come. The witch can only do so many protection spells before she passes out from exhaustion.

"Okay, I am on my way. Can you text me the details on where to find you?" Stated Marinette as she quickly cleans her dishes. Then ended the call and made her way to her bag making sure that everything is inside.

"What are you doing?" asked Damian as he watched her go into the bathroom and come back out in athletic attire. With a long coat over her hoodie. She then put her hair into a long braid that reached her mid-back.

"I am getting ready for departure," replied Marinette. She then tried to find her combat boots that were lying somewhere.

"Looking for these?" Questioned Damian as he held up a pair of combat boots in his hand. Thanking him. She tried to grab the boots only for Damian to move them out of her grasp.

"I need those!" exclaimed Marinette as she tried to grab the boots again to only fail. Damian gave her a look that says 'I demand that you tell me what you are going to do. And if you tell me, I will give you your combat boots.' Mari deadpanned and gave in. She then gave up on getting back her boots. So she instead sat on the couch.

"Okay, I will tell you. If you tell me why you were at the temple in the first place," bargained Marinette. He gave an annoyed look but he complied. Because he too wondered what she did for a living. And telling her his life at the monastery seems like a fair price. But he will leave out the killing others part. And that he was part of an organization that killed people for a living.

He waited for her to start telling. But he was met with a woman that was completely in her own world. Damian gave another glare that got Mari out of her daze. And she was met with a glaring Damian staring right through her skull. An awkward atmosphere formed.

Marinette broke the awkwardness. She then started to explain that she is the guardian of the miraculouses. The miraculouses are jewels or items that held a tiny god of immense power. And that they could destroy the world if they wanted to. So the main reason for her traveling around the world is to put the world back into balance. And the call earlier was actually someone that is informing her of corruption that cannot go unnoticed. She needed to head there herself to get rid of it or in simpler terms erase it. She also introduced some of the Kwamis that were present.

"Okay, now that I told my half of the bargain. What about you?" stated Marinette as she now looked at Damian. He gave an irritated look. Then he started to explain why he was at the temple in the first place.

A face of fury appeared on Marinette's face. At this point, she wanted to kill his so-called mother and shove her into a volcano. Damian's face was still blank. But if you look closely there's a tiny bit of relief showing on his face.

At first, Damian didn't know if he wanted to find a way back to the temple or if he wanted to stay here and observe the woman. He chose the latter and stayed. The longer he stayed. The more he didn't want to leave her. She is the first person that wanted him out of harm's way. The first person to show concern for him. Plus he likes animals and Miss Dupain-Cheng. Or Marinette as she urged him to call her. Has a pet dog. Sure, he knows that eventually, he should go back to his old habits. But he thinks that he should stick around a bit longer to observe the woman. Maybe just maybe she might be useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 12/24/2020


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian fell asleep and has a series of dreams.

"Okay. Now that we have those out of the way. I am going to go and cleanse that corruption," said Marinette as she stood up from the couch. She then stops to think for a second. Maybe she should bring Damian and Lily with her. She knows that Lily can handle herself. But Damian? Mari doesn't know if he's suited for these kinds of missions. She could ask him. But she doesn't want him to get in trouble. Yeah, it's better if she leaves him here with Lily. Where he can't cause or make trouble.

"Damian, I want you to stay here with Lily. Till' I come back," said Marinette. She went to put her combat boots on. Then transformed thanks to Kaalki.

"If you want something to eat, look in the fridge," stated Mari as she started to put on her light-weighted backpack. Damian nodded as she watched her walk through the portal. With it disappearing when she went through.

With nothing to do, he went back to watching TV with Lily coming up onto the couch and laying next to him.

Time passed by and Damian slowly drifted to sleep. When his eyelids closed. He saw Dupain-Cheng and Lily standing, facing him. He tried to move his legs, but it was like they were glued to the floor. Then he heard a scream. Looking up. He saw Dupain-Cheng on the floor bleeding out. With a whimpering dog nuzzling her owner's body. Facing Damian. She moved her lips, trying to tell him something. But no sound came out. Then everything shattered like broken glass. The image of Dupain on the floor embedded in his head.

He landed on concrete. Looking up. He felt like he recognized this neighborhood. Shrugging it off. Thinking that it was a coincidence. He stood. Walking onward to only stop at a house. It could only mean one thing. This was the night he took his first life. Instead of moving forward, he walked inside the house that once housed a happy family. The first room he entered was the living room. It looked like any typical living room. With a couch, TV, rug, coffee table, etc.

He then glanced at the fireplace that held the tv. On the fireplace held pictures of a family of three. With the occasional relative appearing in the pictures. Deciding that nothing else was of interest. He made his way to where he killed the father of the family.

He started to walk up the stairs. Once on the second floor. He made his way to a bedroom. And again, it was the typical bedroom. It held possessions and the standard bedroom furniture. He looked around the room. Then he thought back to when he killed the man.

────── 〔✿〕──────

It was a quiet night. He had gotten to his destination. Received orders to kill a man that owned a small business. And this man has a wife and daughter that are visiting family right now.

Currently, he is waiting for the right time to strike. He observed the man from afar. While the man took the occasional glance out the window. Damian will move out of the man's sight. The man will shrug it off and think that it was his imagination playing tricks again. So the man went back to getting ready for bed.

Some time passed and the man finally got into his bed. Damian waited a little longer to make sure that the man was asleep. He then got into the home through the window. The man didn't even bother to lock the windows that provided the very easy escape and entrance.

Damian then made his way to his target's bedroom. Katana in hand, ready to strike. When he entered the man's room. It was silent, except for the man's snoring. Dami made his way to the front of his target. And thought about his decisions and killed the man in cold blood. The man stopped snoring. Blood started to seep into the cushions and onto his katana. He took his sword out of the man's now dead body and made his way out of the room to go back to report to his mother.

────── 〔✿〕──────

As the image in his head started to go away. The floor beneath him turned to pitch black. Dragging him down into it. The image of the bedroom slowly disintegrated out of existence. What he could now see was pitch-black darkness that crept around him. No matter where he looked, nothing was coming into existence. And here he is standing in a void that holds nothing.

Then an image shows up in front of him. Showing him a memory that was not that long ago. The memory was what happened this morning, that showed Marinette smiling at him. Another image showed up next to it.

It showed him and Marinette smiling next to each other while looking at the camera. From what he remembered this never happened. In fact, what was that? His curiosity grew along with more memories coming up next to him. Most of them were memories of his past. While there were others with him looking happy with Marinette next to him. Weird. And then there was one last image that showed him and Marinette along with four other males. Weirdly, they all looked the same. Black hair and blue eyes. But he did recognize one of them. It was his father with a small smile. When he reached out to try to touch it.

The world around him shattered again. He was back in pitch darkness. He fell and fell. Showing no signs of stopping.

────── 〔✿〕──────

Damian immediately woke up from his dream. Catching his breath. He looked around to breathe out a sigh of relief. To then see that he was still in Marinette's apartment. With Lily sleeping next to him. He got off the couch before turning off the tv that was still on.

He made his way towards the bathroom. Splashing some water on his face. He stared at his reflection. He wondered about the images he saw. Sure, that most of them were of his past. While others don't make any sense. It's just frustrating to him. Not knowing what he saw. Not knowing what had happened. Was it even a dream!?

He made his way out of the bathroom. To then walk back towards the living room. He looked at the clock to show 11:02 pm. It was the middle of the night. Great. With nothing to do. He decided to find something to eat. He made his way to the small kitchen. Looking into the fridge to show some pastries and sandwiches. He took the sandwiches that were already cut in half. He ate one half of it and left the other half in the fridge for later.

He still wondered about the dream he had. Who was in the last image? Would he have a better future with Marinette? Question after question ran around his head.

He had decided not to worry further about it and went back on the couch to sleep next to Lily. Who is still sleeping by the way. He made his way onto the comfortable couch. He quickly fell asleep. Only this time no dreams appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 1/1/21


	6. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went out shopping. Marinette kicked a guy. Damian found a cat and grew attached to it.

The coming morning. Damian woke up from his sleep to smell food. He looked down to see a blanket covering him. Figuring that it was Marinette’s doing. He made his way off the couch and towards the dinner table.

Once seated, he saw that Lily was already eating her food. And Marinette had finished making food. She started to plate two servings for both of them. Plus another plate of food that held macarons, cheese, and sugar cubes.

After a few moments of silence. Marinette placed the three plates of food in front of them. Then Mari took a seat. The two started to eat along with the kwamis. Silence ran around the room again.

Marinette started a conversation with Damian. About what kind of clothes he likes. His favorite color. Anything that's related to clothes and what kind of style that suited him best. He replied with a shrug. It wasn’t a lot of info, but from what she could gather. Casual and comfortable clothes would suit him best. Maybe some mature looking clothing? It will narrow down the number of stores they will go to.

Another thing is schooling. The definite answer would have to be online school. There is no way she settles down anytime soon. And for him to take online school. He would need a civilian identity. It should be easy for Marinette. Since she had times where she had no choice but to create a fake identity to escape the authorities. Like the time in Russia. Where she revealed some top-secret details that involved the military. So she had to steal all the footage that showed her. And let’s say it was not easy. Especially when the entire government of Russia trying to hunt her down. And all this was because someone decided to go off on their own to find some cheese.

That day was exhausting. Because Plagg ate all his cheese stashes. Marinette even told him to not eat all his cheese at once. He didn’t listen. So Marinette had to return the five pounds of cheese that Plagg somehow took. From what she could find out. He took it from a local cheese gallery not too far from here. So she returned it. And went to a local cheese store. To then find out that it is illegal for that cheese to be in Russia.

The next best thing she could do. Was to go to the black market and pray that a seller is selling Camembert. To her luck, she found one. But they put it at an expensive price. She couldn’t do anything about it and she bought one wheel of cheese. They will have to wait till they get to France to buy the cheese in bulk. And from that day forward. Plagg was banned from eating his cheese in private. And that either she or one of the other kwamis had to be present for him to eat his cheese.

The two finished their breakfast. And was getting ready to go out.

“Here, put this on for now,” said Marinette as she handed him a spare jacket from her bag. Damian looked at the jacket for a moment before putting it on. The jacket that Marinette gave him was a gray hoodie. And to Damian, it looked to be quite expensive. Judging by the quality of the jacket and the fact that there is a hidden logo on the inside of the right sleeve.

Once the two were ready. They headed out. They walked down the street. The wind was picking up. It was quite cold. But nothing Damian couldn’t handle. The two continued down the street. The things that could be heard. Was the whistling of the wind, the beeping of cars, people talking, anything that could signal to be in a huge city. They first stopped by a store selling backpacks.

Marinette let Damian go around the store to look for a backpack he liked. She especially told him that it had to be able to carry a lot of things and it had to be durable. Like a hiker's backpack. And so he went and looked around. One thing Marinette noticed as she watched Damian pick out a backpack. He was looking at the darker colored backpacks. Instead of the obnoxious bright colored ones. Another mental note she made to herself when they were going to pick out clothes for him.

Some time passed and Damian came back with a durable backpack. That mostly had shades of black and the occasional red on it. Marinette approved and bought the backpack.

They then headed out of the store, to go towards a clothing store. This time Marinette helped him pick out his clothes. And he's impressed. She found the right clothes that he liked immediately when she picked them out. Except for the one shirt she found that said, animal lover. He turned it down immediately. Anyways, they continued to shop till around lunchtime.

Marinette didn’t feel like cooking so she searched for a restaurant. It was a short walk towards the restaurant. According to Marinette, it was a good restaurant with lots of options. It was not that well known. So the place wasn’t very crowded as the other restaurants in downtown.

Once they were seated. The server handed them menus that had plenty of options to choose from. Their server was very polite and said to call out to him or his colleges if they had any questions. Marinette already knew what to order since she came to this place a few times already. Damian was still choosing what to order.

The server came back asking if they were ready. They said no. Damian asked if he had any recommendations. The server thought about it and pointed out two of the menu items. He looked at the options and chose one. At the same time, Marinette also told him her order. He nodded and took the menus. They waited in silence for their order to come.

Then the door opened to reveal some shady looking people. Said people looked around before landing their eyes on Marinette. They smiled with lust. They walked towards the two.

“Hi, their young lady,” said one of the guys. Marinette glanced his way before ignoring him like the idiot he is. This sparked anger in him as he grabbed Marinette by the shirt. Damian was about to punch the guy in the face. Then Marinette gave him a look that said ‘Don’t’. He backed down. But was still very cautious of the man.

“What do you want?” asked Marinette as she gave them a sweet smile. While she stared into the guy’s skull. At this point, the staff members were about to intervene. Then Marinette had the guts to kick the poor dude in the balls.

“Listen here, buddy. I am trying to have a peaceful afternoon. And I would appreciate it if you walk out those doors and not bother me again. Got it?” explained Marinette.

“You!” started the guy. He then swung a punch at her. Mari defended herself by grabbing it. To her surprise, it was a very, very bad punch. The punch had no power to it whatsoever.

“It is best that you leave before I hunt you down. Reveal what illegal things you have done. And if I caught you doing these things again,” started Marinette as she glared at the man. “I will find you. Cut off that dick of yours and shove it down your throat,” threatened Marinette as she squeezed the guy’s hand. The guy still stood his ground.

“Also, I can always find you. Knock the wind out of you. Shove concrete down that throat of yours. With your penis cut off right next to you,” said Marinette as she released her grip on his hands. The guy massaged his hands and was about to attack her.

“Nuh-uh, I wouldn’t do that. Especially when there are many security cameras in the restaurant. Especially when there are many witnesses looking our way,” stated Marinette. She continued to glare at the man. Unfortunately, the man was very stubborn and attacked her anyway. Marinette ducked down and punched the man in the stomach. That knocked the man out. Marinette proceeded to drag the over-weighted man. And kicked him out of the restaurant. His goons followed and left the place alone.

Mari went back to her seat. With a wide-eyed Damian looking at her like she was the devil. He was out of his daze when food was served. Mari ate like nothing happened at all. Damian stared at his food for a few seconds before eating.

────── 〔✿〕──────

After that fiasco, the restaurant tried to give their meal for free. Marinette declined and said along the lines that anyone could’ve done what she had done. She ended up paying full. Along with any damages those people made.

They left the place to start walking back to the apartment. Along the way, Damian spotted a hurt cat in the alleyway. He walked towards it. Examined it. He tried to touch it, but the cat wouldn’t let him touch it. At this point, Marinette stopped when she didn’t notice the glare Damian would usually give her. She walked back, then look into an alleyway.

She saw Damian crouched down looking at the cat. Approaching him from behind. To then suddenly be flipped over onto the ground. Bags still in hand. Mari groaned as she sat up to look at Damian to have a scowl on his face. Marinette looked at him, then at the cat. She noticed that the cat was visibly hurt and in distress.

She softened her gaze as she took out some leftovers she had for lunch. Placing it on the floor. Waiting for the cat to come to her. She held out her hand with some food on it. The cat sniffed it and licked the food. She gestured Damian to hold out his hand towards the cat. They waited until the cat sniffed his hand. Marinette smiled and took a picture with her phone. Damian glared at her and demanded that she delete it. She replied with a no. And proceeded to get one of Damian’s new shirts and wrapped it around the cat. Grabbing the cat. Being careful of the injury, it had.

She grabbed the bags and started the walk towards the apartment. Damian followed behind her.

────── 〔✿〕──────

When they got back to Mari’s place. Marinette immediately placed the cat on the couch and proceeded to clean its wound. Damian watched as Marinette cleaned its wound and wrapped it up.

“We’re going to need to visit a vet,” stated Marinette as she started to clean up the mess she made. Damian looked at the cat.

“Damian, you can come over here and bond with it,” said Marinette. She got up from the ground and made her way to her phone that she placed on the dinner table. And proceeded to call a vets office.

Damian hesitated before walking towards the cat. Said cat looked at him. They stared at each other. Damian hesitated a little bit before reaching out his hand to pet the cat on the head. The cat lets him. And enjoyed it. He was glad, but it didn’t show in his face. You have to look in the eyes. His eyes showed a bit of a child’s happiness and compassion.

Never would he had this moment if he was still at the temple. If he tried to bring an animal in. His mother will take it from him and gas it to death. When he found out about it. He stopped bringing animals in. There were times where he wanted to pet animals, but he couldn’t. Cause he couldn’t show any emotions. And that if he did show any type of emotion he would be punished.

As he was brought out of his thoughts. Mari said that they will be visiting the vet tomorrow. Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the day. The only thing they did do was eat and watch the cat until it came time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed. This chapter is mostly a filler cus I did not know what to do for this chapter.
> 
> Also, I am going along the lines of Justice League dark Universe. Another thing is that I am not going to include the Justice League Dark: Apokolips Movie. This is mostly because I am not good at writing gore stuff.


	7. A New Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and Marinette discuss about corruption tied to Damian's soul. Marinette relives her past memories of what lead her to this point. Intruder got into the apartment. Marinette watched as Damian defeat the assailant. Mari and Dami have an emotional moment. Marinette realizes her new goal in life.

The night passed by quickly as the morning sun raised. Shining light into the room. The light eventually met Marinette’s eyes.

She stirred in her sleep. Opening her eyes. To then blinking them to readjust to the light. Letting out a yawn from her mouth. Looking down to see Tikki and Plagg laying next to her sound asleep. Smiling at the kwamis. She then made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Still being half asleep. She brushed her teeth. Taking a quick shower that woke her up from how cold it was.

Once she's done with that. She got to the kitchen. First making a mug of coffee. Making her way towards the coffee maker. Putting in the proper things. Turned it on. Deciding to also make some tea for Damian. Started to boil some water. Looking through her bag to find the black tea that she brings with her on a daily bases.

Once she found it. Placing it on the kitchen counter. Then going over towards the couch cushion to take a look at the cat. It wasn’t there. Cursing in French. She looked around the apartment. She couldn’t find the cat after looking in every nook and cranny. The final place she hasn’t looked at was the room, Damian was sleeping in.

Walking towards the room. Being careful when opening the door as to not wake him. Once she opened the door to look in. She saw him curled up with the cat sleeping next to him. Taking in the beautiful scene in front of her. She swiftly took out her phone and took a picture.

He must’ve heard her when she took the picture because he started to wake up. Stirring in his sleep. He woke up startled. Looking closer, Marinette noticed a hint of fear and caution in his eyes. Worried, she made her way to his side. Waiting for a few more minutes. He calmed down and looked her in the eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he broke eye contact with her.

Sighing, she said, “Breakfast is going to be ready in five, so freshen up.” Mari made her way out of the room. Closing the door. When out of the room. She wondered what got him so cautious and scared. She wanted to know what was troubling him. But not wanting to invade his personal space. She set it aside until after breakfast.

Going towards the kitchen to start preparing some french toast. Halfway into making the food. Damian came out of the room with the cat in his arms.

Walking towards the couch to sit in it. Then turning on the news. Marinette wasn’t paying attention, but she heard something about an argument on who is the best hero. Specifically the heroes in America. She wanted to know what was so special about who is better than who. They are all one and the same. Just have different ways of showing it.

Drowning out the argument happening on live television. She returned her attention to the french toast that was almost burned.

Tikki got off the couch to fly over towards Marinette.

“Marinette,” said Tikki with a worried face.

“Yeah? Tikki,” replied Marinette as she started to finish cooking breakfast.

“Could we talk in private… this involves Damian,” replied Tikki with a very worried face. Marinette nodded and placed food on the table. Along with his cup of tea. Telling Damian that he can start eating without her. She proceeded towards the bathroom. Closing the door.

When she knows that the door's locked and secured. Turning towards Tikki. Asking what she's worried about. She then goes on to explain that Damian has so much corruption tied to his soul. This is likely because he was near one of the pits his whole life. So it started to weave onto his soul becoming a part of him.

When Marinette suggested that she removes the corruption from him. Tikki said that it is going to be difficult. And any wrong move could tear years of his life from him. So it is a very delicate process to do. The only successful way for her to do it. Is if Plagg agrees to help. He can help by focusing on the corruption with the extra help of her and Marinette. Another thing Tikki mentioned is that Damian has to agree to do this. During the process, he would be reliving memories. That was buried deep in his subconscious. Which would not flow well if he is not letting his memories flow like a river.

They continued to talk till Tikki remembered something important. Marinette asked what got her so worked up. Tikki told her to stay put. And she left to receive Plagg from whatever he was doing. It wasn’t like Marinette was going anywhere. So she looked at her reflection.

So many things have happened in the last ten years of her life. When she started as Ladybug, she had no idea what to do. And to think that she thought Tikki was a bug. Thinking back to it, it was a funny memory. She was thrown into her first battle with no prior knowledge. Which in turn made even more disasters. Never would she have thought that she and her partner would work well together in the beginning. But they somehow did become teammates and defeated many akumas. They worked well together like a pin and needle. She was the needle and chat was the pin. Then Lila came into the picture. Everyone Marinette once trusted betrayed her. She thought that they would come back to their senses. But like the manipulator, Lila is she turned everyone against her. Even her parents.

The only people she could trust were Chloe, Kagami, Luka, Adrian, and many other celebrities. The bullying became worst. To the point of death threats. Marinette tried to file restraining orders. But like the world was against her. It didn’t work and the court dropped it. This in turn backfired for them. Chloe threatened to release every single bit of information about this. Kagami, being from a well-known family. Along with being a fantastic fencer. She told her mother about the situation. Kagami’s mother liked Marinette to an extent. And agreed to take guardianship of her if her parents are any more abusive. Even though Miss Tsurugi is not any better. She is still a mother. Even if she wouldn’t say it, she loves her daughter. Luka tried his best to comfort her with his songs. Which worked sometimes, but not always. Adrian couldn’t do anything at school. With the fear of being dragged out of public school, so he was a mole for his friends. It helped Marinette from some of the events that would hurt her.

The real turning point was when she was walking in the courtyard and her former classmates. Started with verbal comments. Then it proceeded to physical assaults. One of them was stupid enough to post a video online. Let’s say it wasn’t pretty. The celebrities Marinette was acquainted with? Every single one saw the video. And they were outraged. They all thought of Marinette as a daughter or at most, a friend. When they finished watching it. They posted stuff online about the video and if legal charges weren’t brought upon them. It could bring the people involved and the school’s reputation down to the dirt. And then there would be no more future for them.

This exploded on the internet. It soon reached America. The feud reached everywhere. Even the most famous of people in America. Like the CEOs of Wayne Industries and Queen consolidated. Due to the amount of criticism, Mr. Damocles was taken from his job. Ms. Mendeleiev became the new principle. Things become much better. She had given everyone involved, detention for the rest of the school year. Another thing, she contacted every parent of the children involved in this dispute. Will have to come to a parent-teacher meeting. And it was mandatory, they cannot avoid this. And if something comes in the way, they will reschedule. Whether they like it or not.

Things became easier, as Lila couldn’t lie out of this one. Especially when her mother is coming. With the addition to learning that her daughter's involved. Sealed it. Marinette agreed to attend the meetings. On the condition that Adrian and his bodyguard were with her. Mendeleiev agreed. Right now she was in a meeting with Lila and her mother. Every lie Lila has said was being revealed as false. Her mother screamed at her daughter about her behavior. And that she almost got another student expelled for this. Lila tried to talk her way out of this. Stupid decision. Her mother screamed at her even more. Saying that she will be sending her to a school that fixes unruly children. Not even she can climb out of it.

Mrs. Rossi told Marinette that if this happens again, to call her. She also offered to pay for her therapy. Marinette accepted.

Marinette’s parents got word of this and they apologized to their daughter. The three of them know that this will forever put a hole in the trust that Marinette had with her parents.

Three years have passed since this incident. Marinette was doing significantly better than she was years ago. Sometimes people brought up the incident. Other times, celebrities came and hoped that she will have a better future. Sometimes they would ask to do business with her. The ones that asked were the ones directed to her. Most of the time it would be their friends that wore her MDC originals.

With this, her business boomed. For two years. She had somehow become a famous fashion designer within the fashion community. It also helped that she started her clothing line, with her own business. She owned a store that would sell her designs. Her store sold any type of clothing. If the client wanted a personalized outfit. They would have to go to the waiting list. She also became pretty wealthy during that small-time frame. Last she checked her bank account was somewhere in the millions.

Marinette still can’t believe that happened in four years. The next year moved forward with no hiccups. And then came the time that she and chat took down Hawkmoth. When she left on a journey to find herself and honed her skills.

Now here she is. A business owner that is traveling the world to find her true purpose in this world. She has grown attached to Damian. Even if he disagrees with her. She knows that deep down he too has grown attached to her.

She's brought out of her thoughts when a loud crash sounded throughout the apartment. Coming to her senses. Unlocking the door and ran out of the bathroom. Seeing Lily in front of the injured cat, growling in the direction of the living room. Then she remembered that Damian was in there. Panic reached her face as she ran into the living room. She saw a strange man in her rented apartment. He held a katana in his right hand. The person’s attire was that of a ninja’s. But the man’s attention wasn’t on her, it was Damian.

She watched as the man took the first strike. Damian dodged it, returning it with a right cross to the face. Another swung was directed at Damian. He jumped over the man. Landing behind him. Then kicked the guy. Sending him into a wall. Before the man could peel himself off said wall. Damian hit a nerve on the neck. Rendering the assailant unconscious. Lily stopped growling, but was still in protective mode. The cat was still injured.

Then Damian noticed someone watching him. Turning around to look for the person. Noticing it was Marinette his guard went down a little. It looked like she was still processing what was in front of her. Walking towards her. He snapped his fingers a few times. She was still in a daze.

“Let me try,” said Tikki. She then took in a deep breath.

“Marinette! You are going to be late for boarding!” Shouted Tikki. Marinette then had a look of panic. Proceeding to start running towards her bag.

It then registered that she hasn’t scheduled a flight for today. She turned her head towards the right. To see that there was a man glued to the wall. She made way to tie the said man up and gagged the guy. The fight that happened in front of her registered in her mind. She had a look of worry as she made her way towards Damian. Crouching down to start looking for any significant injuries. He had a look of annoyance. She then asked him if he was okay and who was the man that was glued to the wall.

Damian didn’t want to explain about the assassin glued to the wall. He also didn’t want to explain to her that the people at the temple has now found him. Judging by the assassin on the wall, his mother will most likely be coming for him in the coming days. He would want to leave right away, but he didn’t want to leave Marinette. And it was likely that the league would be after her too. After that stunt, she pulled.

Marinette’s looked into his eyes filled with worry. Damian looked the other way. Trying to avoid her gaze.

“Damian… look at me,” said Marinette. She gripped his shoulders in fear that he would disappear right in front of her.

Damian didn’t have the courage to look her in the eyes. He wanted to look at her. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to tell her about his worries. His newly formed nightmares. The weird dream he had a night ago. He didn’t have the courage to tell her about how dangerous his family actually is. He didn’t want to put her in any danger. Even though he knows that she can take care of herself. She can’t go up against the league all at once.

They were stuck in that position for a few minutes as looks of worry depend on Marinette. She's worried about Damian’s wellbeing. She didn’t know how to help him if he didn’t open up about his feelings. She wanted to help him heal. She really does. But that can’t be done if they can’t trust each other.

Moving her right hand towards his cheek. Touching it. He didn’t resist her touch. Taking this as an okay, she proceeded to move his face to face her. She noticed that Damian was scared. Even if he didn’t show any signs of fear on his face. His eyes told her otherwise. Without thinking, she hugged him. Damian stood there wide-eyed. He didn’t make an attempt to move. Tears started to build up. He didn’t let them flow. Still thinking that any emotion he showed was a weakness.

────── 〔✿〕──────

Marinette didn’t know how long they stayed like that. But now she knows what her new goal is and that is to protect this child. She wants to protect him like her little cub. She didn’t care if she got hurt in the process. She wanted to protect him, care for him, help him heal. Even if he denies these things. She will do everything in her power to help him have a better life than his previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've said this from the beginning. But I have been cross-posting on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad. I am saying this so that I don't get confusion.


	8. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is having an internal debate with herself. She decided to return to Paris with Damian and the two pets. Superman? Chloé meets Damian. They arrived at Marinette's home and they get situated.

It was now afternoon. Mari and Damian were eating without saying a word to each other. They would take the occasional glance at each other. But that was all the interaction they would have.

Someone coughs. They looked towards the direction of their… prisoner? The assassin gave them a glare. To which the two of them ignored his attempts at trying to intimidate them. It was a very attempt in Damian’s book. This goes on for the rest of lunch.

Having enough of their captive’s attempt to intimidate them. Marinette sets down her utensils. And walked over to the man, knocking the dude out. Satisfied, she returned to her seat to continue eating.

In all honesty, Damian was going to kill the guy if he continued glaring at them. It annoyed him. This assassin might not be the only one here. So he was on high alert. More alert than usual.

But compared to Marinette. She was calm. Acting like nothing happened this morning. She ate like nothing was bothering her. But that is the outside version of her.

In reality, she was panicking. The thought of having other people in her rented apartment. Made her freak out. She wanted to ask Damian, who is the man that she knocked out earlier. Maybe she should end her journey around the globe and return to Paris. She could call up her uncle Jagged and ask him to take Damian in while she travels. But with what happened this morning. She didn’t want the potential danger of the assassins going after her honorary uncle.

She was planning on taking Damian with her around the world. And have him start online school. But he needs the interaction of other people. And judging by how Damian acts. He will most likely kill the first person to annoy him.

Regardless of that. What are they going to do with the person that is currently drooling on the floor? She could always bring him to the police. Surely that could work. But this man will probably end up escaping. Killing him? Nope. That is out of the question. Even if she is a hero. She has morals. And she tends to hold up to them. The next best option was to interrogate the man. But Marinette had knocked the man out not too long ago. Who knows when his friends will come after him. Knowing that he has been missing for a certain amount of time.

Going through her internal debate, she has decided that she will return to Paris with Damian. And have him start school. Then she can see what she can do to keep these assassin’s off of their tails. She can always go through security footage and blur out Damian’s face. No. That will make people suspicious. She can have Damian wear a hat 24/7. But he might not like the idea of hats. He could wear contacts. No, that will only change his eye color. Not his face shape.

Idea after idea went through Marinette’s head. But after every idea, she thought of. She shot them down thinking of the cons of the action. And not the pros. She then settled on changing his last name to Dupain-Cheng.

Now the issues of creating a civilian Identity. She was thinking of making Damian a new identity anyway. But if people start to find out that he came out of the blue. Without any prior information. With some simple hacking skills. Anyone can figure it out. She put her worries aside and decided to worry about it when she crosses that bridge.

After getting her thoughts organized. She grabbed her phone to proceed to call up her private plane.

Damian was watching her the whole time. And he's frustrated because he couldn’t read her. His whole life, he paid attention to how a person was acting based on their actions. But Marinette? She wasn’t doing anything that signaled she was going to do something. The only thing he did understand is that she was calling someone in french. And she mentioned something about Paris and a plane. He wanted to know what was going on without questioning Marinette.

Marinette was arranging a flight to go in two hours. She wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. With the addition of someone after Damian. She also had secrets she couldn’t reveal to people. She didn’t want people asking about the miraculouses. She didn’t want them to fall into the wrong hands. And she most certainly didn’t want another Hawkmoth situation. Plus she didn’t want Nooro to fall into the hands of evil. And have the poor kwami go through the same abuse he received when he was with Gabriel Agreste. She couldn’t afford to do a wild goose chase around the world. There's a reason why a potential holder has to prove themselves worthy.

Once she ended the call. Marinette told Damian to get his stuff together because they are heading to Paris.

────── 〔✿〕──────

When they arrive at the airport. They proceeded to go through security. Which took a while due to the number of tourists coming from all over the globe. And it turned out he is now adopted. By none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And whenever someone asks where he came from. She would reply that she rescued him from an abusive environment. And then the conversation was dropped. It wasn’t a lie and at the same time not the truth. Damian can live with this. He had wondered what else Mari had put on his public records. But he had also wondered when she had the time to make his new identity in the span of four days of meeting him.

Putting that aside. He followed Marinette towards a plane with Lily next to her acting as a guard dog. And the cat is in a pet carrier that Damian was holding. The plane looked different from the others. The one thing that made it different was the huge MDC logo painted onto the plane. And add the fact that nobody else was getting onto this plane. This then led Damian to believe that Marinette is some rich person. And he also became a bit annoyed at the fact that he wasn’t told that they were going to Paris on a private plane.

They walked into said plane. And got themselves seated and situated. After a few moments of silence, the pilot announced that they are now going to start the flight. The plane started to move. They were soon in the air. After a few minutes of flying. Damian swore he saw a man in blue and red spandex waving hi before flying off into the distance. He raised his right eyebrow but shrugged it off thinking that it was some weirdo in a monkey suit. Then again the mystery person was flying.

Other than the weirdo. It was a smooth sailing flight.

────── 〔✿〕──────

When they landed. The two woke up exhausted. They then went to gather their things. Before they got off the plane. Marinette went to thank the pilots for the flight. She then proceeded to wake up Lily to head off the plane,

Once off the plane, they made their way out of the airport to be greeted by a blonde. The blonde literally ran into Marinette. Which made Marinette drop the leash to Lily’s collar. They fell onto the pavement. Which was probably not nice to fall on. After a few minutes of hugging on the floor. The blonde got off of Mari and offered a hand. She accepted and got off of the pavement along with grabbing onto Lily’s leash. The blonde proceeded to greet Lily with a few pets. The blonde noticed Damian watching the scene.

“Who's this?” Questioned the blonde as she observed the boy. Damian was annoyed and fought the urge to flip the women over. But whether he wanted to or not. He was carrying a backpack filled with things. And a pet carrier in his right hand.

“Chloé, this is Damian. My adopted son. And Damian this is Chloé,” replied Marinette as she introduced the two. Damian made a mental note of the blonde’s name. Chloé continued to observe the cowling Damian.

“How come you never told me that you had a son? Better yet, when did you get a son?” Questioned Chloé as she turned to face Marinette with her arms crossed. Mari didn’t know how to answer those questions. The air around them grew tenser as time passed. There were a few times where Marinette opened her mouth. But she closed it with no answer coming out of her mouth.

Chloé sighed in defeat and told Marinette that she doesn't need to tell her. Mari was relieved. But, still a bit tense.

“How about we drive home and get *yawn* some sleep,” suggested a tired Marinette. Chloé nodded and led them to a car. Damian and Marinette put away their things. Getting in the car and driving off.

────── 〔✿〕──────

To say Marinette was homesick. She really was. She had missed her home. The place where she grew up. The Eiffel Tower came into view. It was nostalgic to Marinette. She missed the times she met Chat for meetings on the tower. She had missed the times when she met up with her former friends. But now she had friends who supported her. Even a new son. She hopes that she will help him go down the right path. With the support of her and his friends. If he makes friends that is.

That reminds her, she needs to look for an appropriate enseignement élémentaire for Damian. She will need to do background checks of schools in her area. To make sure that they are responsible for their students. And to make sure that they can handle unruly children. She doesn't want him to go through what she went through in collège. If they don’t meet those requirements. She is going back to an online school. Putting those thoughts aside she focused on the building that came into view. One she recognized as her home.

They arrived at a boutique. Marinette got out. And went to the trunk to get her and Damian’s things.

When Damian got out of the car with the pet carrier. He stared at the building in front of him. It was a boutique. He stared at the building in front of him. He wondered why they were in front of a boutique and not an apartment. He let out a -tt- sound.

Marinette had gotten the bags out of the trunk. Saying one last goodbye to Chloé. Before standing next to Damian.

“Not what you were expecting, huh?” Questioned Marinette as she stared at her home with Damian. He gave her a look that said everything. She returned it with a smile. Giving him his bag. And then proceeded towards the building and unlocked the door. That proved to be a bit difficult with Lily trying to sniff the nearby plants. When Mari managed to open the door. She walked inside with Damian right behind her.

When they were inside Marinette turned on the lights. To which they saw many rows of beautifully crafted clothing. Marinette smiled at finally arriving at her real home. To be greeted with her creations. She was then pulled deeper into the store with Lily dragging her. The curious little dog wanted to explore the place.

Damian stared at the room. Taking in the view of clothing. He never understood the meaning behind fashion. He never was taught the meaning behind it. Even if he did ask at the temple. He was pretty sure that his mother would say. ‘It is a distraction and thus not of importance.’ Yeah… that seemed about right.

He walked towards the direction that Marinette waved her hand from. When he got to Marinette. He saw stairs to which he assumed led to the second floor. Going up the stairs to then be greeted with the sight of a living room, kitchen, and many doors. That will most likely lead to more rooms. He continued to follow Marinette to one of the doors. She guestered him to open it. He looked at her. Waiting for a sign of approval. She smiled at him and nodded. Taking it as an okay, he opened the door. It led to a bedroom. It wasn’t very furnished. Which he very much expected.

“This room used to be the guest room. So this room isn’t very furnished,” stated Marinette. Damian was now facing her.

“Tomorrow, we can go buy some things that you like and decorate the place. The room next to this one is vacant so you can decide what you can do with it. The two rooms across from these two are my bedroom and design room. So if you need me I will be across from you. The bathroom is down there,” explained a very tired Marinette. Damian nodded.

“Now if you will excuse me I am going to go catch some sleep,” said Marinette as she closed the door to Damian’s room. She then unhooked the leash from Lily’s collar. Placing the leash on a coffee table. She headed towards her room to where she met face first with her bed immediately falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enseignement élémentaire - french for elementary school  
> collège - french for middle school


	9. Damian Meets Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian admires Paris' beauty. Marinette panics on how her parents will react to Damian. Marinette and Sabine hugs. They catch up. The two of them plans a murder of Damian's Mother. Marinette is opening her commissions again.

Damian woke up the next day. Looking around. He saw that he was still in his new room. To the right of him was a sleeping cat. Wondering what the time is. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand that said 5:01 am in the morning.

It's still early. So he went ahead to get dressed into some casual jeans and a regular T-shirt with a black hoodie over it. He then made his way to the bathroom. Which was quite small with enough room to move around in. Closing the door to do his business in there.

When he came out. He's greeted with a messy-haired Marinette about to knock on the door. She was still wearing the same clothes from when they arrived yesterday. He stepped to the side to let Marinette into the bathroom. Closing the door.

Damian decided to explore his new home for a bit. He first looked around the living room. Which was pretty basic. The kitchen was the same. He then decided to take a look at the vacant room next to his. In all honesty, he didn’t know what he was expecting. It was empty with a few boxes to the side. He was about to go back to the living room. When he noticed a window that is facing the morning sun.

He was a bit curious. So he walked over to said window. Looking through it. He saw the sight of Paris in all sorts of colors. He saw shades of oranges with some red appearing here and there. Looking down. He saw some people out and walking about. While others rode on two-wheeled vehicles. Looking back up. The Eiffel Tower could be seen in the distance. There were also some trees in different places. It was a calming sight to see. Normally he wouldn’t see this kind of view. All his life. He was taught to kill for survival. For every emotion, he showed. He would get punished. He didn’t have an emotional attachment to his mother or his grandfather. But they were still a part of his family. Even if that means they punish each other for something that wasn’t accomplished. Time passed and he didn’t know how long he was staring out the window.

Out of instinct, he grabbed the hand that was about to touch his left shoulder. And pinned the person onto the wall. That was right next to the window. He then recognized that it was Marinette that he pinned to the wall. Annoyed, he released her from his hold. You would think that Marinette learned the first time that this has happened to her. Nope. She made the same mistake… again.

“You have some quick reflexes,” said Marinette as she massaged her right wrist. Damian raises one of his eyebrows. Sighing. Marinette made her way out of the room. But not before saying to get his shoes on. Cus they are going out to find some breakfast. Then they are going shopping for some food and decorations for Damian’s room.

Nodding. Damian followed her out to go find his shoes.

────── 〔✿〕──────

They were now out on the streets. The sun is now out. Bikers are riding down the streets. People were running to get to work on time. To Marinette, it was nostalgic. Walking down the streets of her childhood. The sight of people out and about on the streets. It was nice to see all this again. She happily walked down the streets of Paris with Damian not too far behind her.

Damian is following Marinette down the streets of Paris. He looked around the streets. Many stores came into view. One was a flower shop that had many beautiful flowers out for sale. Another is a chocolate shop. He didn’t know what chocolate was. But he made a mental note to himself to try it sometime. He also saw clothing shops. The ones he saw so far, sold formal wear. It was a bit overwhelming seeing a variety of shops in just a single glance.

Damian continued to follow Marinette through Paris. And after a few more turns. They made it to a shop named ‘Boulangerie Confiserie Pâtisserie.’ A Bakery? He shrugged it off. And followed Marinette into the bakery.

When inside. The smell of bread reached his nose. It is a pleasant smell he suppose. Also, he saw a furnace at the very back. The exterior of the place felt professional and welcoming to newcomers. He certainly felt welcomed when he entered the place.

But to Marinette, she is holding in her excitement of coming back to greet her parents. She missed her parents. After five long years of traveling. You tend to get homesick. She especially missed her parents bakery goods. The one thing she's worried about is how they will react to Damian. She hoped that they would accept him into the family. She knows her parents well enough. But that isn’t going to stop them from asking questions. Especially who's the father of the child. She really didn’t want to answer that question. But in reality, she has to answer the question, or else they may hunt the imaginary man down. She could always tell them the truth and say that she found him chained to a wall with his blood on the floor. No. They will try to hunt the one responsible down. But the fact that they know her about her double life. She told them in the afternoon that she had defeated Hawkmoth. She can always give them the half-truth of her rescuing him from an abusive environment. In all honesty, she wanted to keep her parents safe. And not a target. But… introducing her parents to Damian is already going to be putting a target on their back. And it doesn’t help with the stunt she did the day he saved Damian. Now there are three options. Option one, she tells her parents the truth. Option two, she tells them a half-truth. Option three, she tells the truth. And gives them miraculouses for their own safety.

Now, if she goes with option one. They will most definitely question Marinette into telling them. Where his parents are and give them a piece of their minds. She didn’t want that. Especially when the said place is in the mountains with a temple filled with assassins. She didn’t know who his parents were. But she hopes that they will at least drop it till they meet said, parents.

Next is Option two. Now if she tells them a half-truth. They will want to go after the ‘imaginary’ abusive family. Which will prove difficult since she didn’t want to make up an excuse.

Lastly is option three. Now there are two things that can happen with this. The first concern is her parents using the miraculouses to hunt down the abusive family. The second concern is the assassins from the temple. Capturing her parents and finding out the existence of kwamis. And their miraculouses.

Now after going through her worries. By adding more concerns to those current thoughts. Yeah, she is most definitely panicking about her parents reaction to Damian. It actually showed on her body language. Damian noticed it and was annoyed at the fact. That his new guardian is a nervous wreck. He gave a tt sound and looked at the bread displayed to the right of him.

The sound of footsteps was heard coming down from a pair of stairs. A door opened to reveal a Chinese lady wearing a modern version of ao dai. Her face had the same facial features as Marinette.

“Were closed for th-,” the lady was about to finish her sentence. When she abruptly stopped to look at a panicking Marinette in the middle of the store. They made eye contact for a brief moment. Before the lady practically ran towards Marinette. Enveloping her into a hug. Marinette was stiff as she didn’t know what to do. She then settled on hugging her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes that felt like hours to the two of them.

“I’m back. Maman,” said Marinette as she stopped hugging her mom. Her mom did the same thing and looked at her daughter in the eyes. She missed her little Mari. Five years without contact with her daughter. She was so worried about Marinette. She couldn’t bear the thought of her leaving to go on another five year trip around the globe. Worrying about her safety constantly made her want to see her little girl after so long.

After looking at Marinette. She noticed another visitor with black hair and green eyes.

“Who's this young one?” Questioned Marinette’s mom as she walked over to Damian.

“Umm… Maman. This is Damian. My adoptive son,” replied a very nervous Marinette.

“It’s nice to meet you, madame,” said Damian as he looked at the lady.

“Oh please, call me Sabine. Everybody calls me that,” stated a very cheerful Sabine. Damian looked at how she acted. And her and Marinette’s cheerfulness seems to match up. Which is both disturbing and calming at the same time. He didn’t like that fact.

“Maman. Where’s Papa?” asked Marinette. She actually expected her father to burst through those doors any second. Hands filled with trays of macarons.

“Tom is out with his friends,” replied a thinking Sabine. Marinette nodded.

“Could we go upstairs to catch up on what we were up to these past years?” asked Marinette. Sabine agreed and wanted to know all about her adventures. Damian gave an eye roll at the two and followed them up the stairs into a living room. With the kitchen to the side.

────── 〔✿〕──────

In all honesty, somebody should kill him right, then, and there. He couldn’t leave his seat. Especially when there were adults that were going on and on about the last five years. It was honestly exhausting to listen to five years worth of adventures. Coming out of Marinette’s mouth. Sabine added fuel to her stories.

Sabine told stories of her and her husband. Literally chasing out unruly customers. It didn’t matter if the person was famous or not. If said person was disrespectful to others and didn’t respect other's privacy. They will tell them to leave or they will get an earful from them. In front of the store. Where there are pedestrians walking about. It also didn’t help that Boulangerie Confiserie Pâtisserie is a well-respected bakery in Paris. It also helps that some of the more famous people come to the store for its baked goods.

So if someone is seen in front of the store with the owners yelling at their faces. You better be on your best behavior cus they will either lecture you or tell you to respect others. And they are not allowed to come to their store unless they show proof that they have changed for good.

It was honestly quite amusing. Listening to Sabine’s stories of lecturing celebrities in front of the bakery. He will have to see it one day. Then the topic changed to him.

The conversation started with where he came from. And Marinette unexpectedly told her the truth. And to say that she was fuming. Damian could've sworn he saw steam coming out of Sabine’s ears. And then another surprise came when she started murder plans for his mother. He didn’t expect the nice and calm Sabine to be planning a murder. And it didn’t help that Marinette helped in Sabine’s murder plan. Okay. These two are definitely a mother and daughter duo. And this fairly disturbed him. Which he didn’t think was possible. He made another mental note that day to never piss these two off. He now wondered what Tom would be like. He then thought of the three planning a murder in their own living room. He shivered at the thought. That day, he swore to never piss off this family again.

Once the two had calmed down after planning the murder of his mother. Marinette then explained that she plans to have Damian start school. He retaliated. Saying that he is smarter than those people. Marinette replied that he needs social interaction. And he needs to go out into the world to find what he likes. Damian lost that battle and was annoyed by that fact.

She then explained that she is going to start taking commissions again to get her business going. Marinette also mentioned that there is going to be a celebration this coming week. It is going to be a fundraiser for metahuman shelters. She had also got an invitation. While there she can scout out potential clients. And if she does find a client interesting. She will do a background check on them.

She had also gotten an extra invitation. So Damian is coming with her whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that there was going to be a time skip of three years in 3-5 chapters? Yeah, I am not entirely sure about that now. Especially with what I have planned. But there is still going to be a three-year time skip.
> 
> Maman - mom  
> Papa - dad  
> Boulangerie Confiserie Pâtisserie - Bakery Confectionary Patisserie
> 
> Also, a fun fact is that Boulangerie Confiserie Pâtisserie is actually a real place in Paris.


	10. The Wise Old Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is interested in a Katana. They explore the Thrift store. Damian and art? The wise lady.

Now, afternoon. Marinette said bye to her mother. To go and shop for decorations. That is going to be in Damian’s room.

Now the first order of business is to find a store. Then she realized that she didn’t know what Damian’s likes and dislikes were.

‘How could I be so stupid!? I decided to go out and get things for Damian. But I don’t know what he would like!’ Panicked Marinette. She then started another internal debate in her mind. She really wanted Damian to be comfortable in his new room. But she couldn’t do that without knowing his dislikes or likes. She continued to have an internal debate in her head. That sometimes slipped out of her mouth. It also showed her body language. Damian didn’t fail to notice it. In fact, he was starting to think that it was normal for Marinette to have many internal debates. He was starting to wonder why they even met in the first place.

Marinette continued with her internal debate. While walking they were about to pass a thrift store. Marinette liked thrift stores. There were many things that could be found in the place. Every visit. You wouldn’t know what you could come out with.

They were about to pass said shop. But Marinette noticed that Damian stopped to stare at the place. Wondering what he could be staring at. She followed his gaze towards a katana that was on display. ‘Maybe he likes swords.’ Thought Marinette. Deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to take a look inside. She gestured to Damian to follow her inside. And he followed in after her.

When they entered. They were greeted by an old lady. She told them to call out to her when they were ready to pay. Mari nodded. Telling Damian that he could go around the store to look for something he's interested in. Even though she knows what he really wanted. The Katana is currently being hung on the wall. Well, at least she founded one of Damian’s interests.

Putting it in the back of her head. She too wondered around the place to see if she wanted something. The place looked amazing in Marinette’s book. If she had her sketchbook with her right now. She could sketch out an outfit inspired by this shop. The place is really beautiful. The place had so many things. Despite the place being fairly small. She had found a few things that she had been interested in. Like the glass jars to the left of her. To the nicely made mugs to the right of her. There were also some paintings of Paris displayed on the walls. She had also found some hats. Trying them on to then posing in front of the mirror.

“What are you doing?” Asked an amused Damian. Marinette jumped back a little. She was a bit surprised at the fact that Damian came out of nowhere. Much less. When did he sneak up on her? You know what? She didn’t want to know.

Marinette lets out a nervous laugh as she took off the hat she wore. Placing it back on the hat rack. Clearing her throat. She asked Damian if he found anything that he is interested in. Of course, she expected him to say the Katana that is hung on the wall. But what was unexpected was that he liked the paintings in the store.

‘Maybe he could try out art?’ Thought Marinette. She made a mental note to herself to have Damian try out beginner art courses. And if he did like it. She could see how far he would take it. Either if he likes it as a side hobby or decides to put it as his full-on career. It would really depend on how he sees it. She could buy him sketchbooks. And change the vacant room into his personal art studio. But it is his decision. Whether or not he wants to convert the vacant room into an art studio or not. She will respect his decision.

After a few more minutes of looking around. There was nothing else of interest. Deciding that there was nothing else in the store to look at. They went to the front desk. Marinette had asked the old lady. To which she said that her name is Salomé Sauvageot. Well, Marinette asked Mlle Sauvageot if she can send the katana on the wall to her address. That she gratefully writes down for the lady. She smiled at her.

“What a nice eye you got there,” said Mlle Sauvageot. Marinette denied her accusation. And told her that it was Damian that wanted it. Not her. He took offense to that. And made a cowl on his face.

“Well, then young one. You have a keen eye,” started Mlle Sauvageot as she observed Damian. He glared at the lady. “For someone of your age. You are going to experience memories to come. For happiness is a virtue. And sadness will be bestowed upon you as time passes,” recited Mlle Sauvageot. She gave a smile towards the young one. For her wisdom comes with age. And with age comes loss. Those losses help move you forward into the world. Whether you hold on to those losses. Or continue to go on with the lingering memory of those you saw die. This all depends on the bond you have with the person. The bonds you form don’t last forever. They are like a string. You tie the knot to connect them together. Like a friendship. The longer it is tied the longer the bond grows and the two are inseparable. But outside interference can sever the bond the two will have. You can always try to salvage the bond. But if one denies it. And the other is desperate. The bond will forever remain apart and never join together. For a bond needs people’s trust. And trust is when one relies on one another. Trust helps aid in bonding. For the trust of each other. Could and will make the bond of two individuals inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Salomé - Peaceful  
> Mlle; Mademoiselle - Miss


	11. The Kent Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping. Marinette stops a guy. She meets the Kents. Marinette offers that they eat dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've gotten this posted yesterday. But I didn't like my first draft. So I created this.
> 
> Also, I am probably going to be mashing the Young Justice and Justice League Dark Universe together.

Damian and Marinette soon said their goodbyes to Mlle Sauvageot. Exiting the store. They then went to explore other stores nearby.

They had arrived at their fifth store of the day. Not counting the thrift store owned by Mlle Sauvageot.

Compared to the last four stores. This one seemed to own more arts and crafts than the standard rows of random items. Looking around. They found some things of interest. Like many animal plushies. Which brought Marinette to look around with Damian trailing behind her. Glancing at the items around them. Marinette had somehow found all the animal-themed items. She presents them to Damian. Asking if he wanted it. He declined all of them. Except for the mug that said ‘Animal Lover.’

A smile formed on Mari’s face for finding something he liked after visiting many stores. They continued to walk around the store. At one point they looked at the various bean bags in front of them.

“Would you care, if I bought you a bean bag?” asked Marinette as she continued to observe the bags that were on display. She wanted Damian to at least have a new piece of furniture in his new bedroom. She wanted his room to be his own and not a room made for people that came over to visit. Contemplating her options. She moved on to the boxes that contained bean bags of different colors.

Damian gave a shrug at her. Mari took that as an okay. She then took out her phone and took pictures of the item. Making a mental note to shop on the internet for items.

After a few more rounds of the store. They didn’t find anything else. They headed to check out at the cash register. To buy the mug.

────── 〔✿〕──────

They were now taking a stroll around Paris to pass the time. As time passed, Damian made a mental map of Paris. A habit of his that he knows won't break soon.

As they wandered around Paris. Damian started to think about his newfound life. Things went by so fast these past four almost five days of his life. He still thinks back to the first time he saw Marinette. He couldn’t remember it clearly. But he does know that the woman who saved him from his mother and his grandfather is Marinette. He only got a brief glance at her before passing out and waking up in a strange room. And the next thing he knows is that he started to grow attached to her.

If he’s being honest here. When he first woke up. He was debating whether or not to kill her when she wasn’t looking at him. But something kept him from killing her. Like some unknown instinct telling him to not end her life. He didn’t know why he listened to his instinct in the first place. He even started to question his life choices. He started to question many things as soon as Marinette came into his life. Strangely, it felt… normal to do things that weren’t killing others.

But as those days past. He started to feel a connection with her. He didn’t know what the connection was. But he felt like he's meant to be with her. Because of this connection. It caused him to light a fire inside of him. But that fire also caused him to have nightmares of him seeing Marinette on the floor dead. With her blood seeping into her clothing and the floor that she lay dead on. Lily was on the floor next to Marinette trying to wake her up. In hopes of her owner may still be alive. Of course, Damian knew that all this isn’t real. But that didn’t stop him from staring at her dead body laying on the floor with a smile on her face. Her smile really did send a dreadful taste down his throat. He wondered how she could always stay so positive. Even when she is dead. He woke up to the sight of Marinette next to him. He didn’t want her to worry about him. So he faced the opposite direction of her. He didn’t want her to protect him. He didn’t need protection. Is what he believed.

Then the event from yesterday happened. At first, he didn’t make a big deal about the man in the room trying to kill him. He knew that he could’ve defeated the man. Killed him even. But he didn’t have anything that was sharp enough to pierce through someone’s skin. So he went with knocking the man out. He had also failed to realize that Marinette saw the whole scenario. Which in turn made her, make sure that he was alright. He didn’t know what came over him yesterday. But the thought of seeing Marinette dead left a bad taste in his mouth. But after the few days of knowing her. He had grown attached to Marinette. And he didn’t want to see Marinette on the floor dead with a smile on her face. If it did happen. He didn’t know what he would do.

They continued to walk down the streets of Paris. And around this time of year, a lot of tourists visit Paris. This means a lot of people ask the locals for directions to a certain place. Or for a recommendation. Although the questions slowly turned into food ones. Which made sense since it's around dinner time. Which ultimately made Marinette hungry and craving for food right about now.

So she started to think about the possible places to eat in Paris. The first thing that came to mind was the Grand Paris Restaurant. It has been a while since she had tasted her great-uncle’s Marinette Soup. Formerly called Celestial Soup. Marinette wondered how her great-uncle was doing. Hopefully, he is doing well. And is happily making his food for others to enjoy.

As she was thinking. A crook decided to run towards her with another woman's bag in their right hand. She's brought out of her thoughts. When a man that is possibly taller than her Papa was yelling for someone to stop the man. Said person was about to run into her. So she stepped to the side. And at the last possible moment. She lifted her right leg to trip the man onto the floor.

The man groaned. And Marinette took out a zip tie from her small handbag. Don’t question why she has zip ties in her bag. She then tied the man’s wrist together. Reaching for the purse that is next to the man. The person that was chasing this guy stopped at her.

“Thank you for stopping this guy,” thanked the guy with glasses. Marinette told him that she is grateful that she can stop this guy. Handing him the bag that she assumes is his or another woman that he knows. As is on cue a woman and a child came up to them.

And the man and woman kissed. Well… this couldn’t get any more awkward. Thought Marinette. She was standing awkwardly with Damian eyeing the two with a scrunched up nose. It was as if he was staring at the couple wishing to kill them. After they stopped kissing. The man handed his wife, her bag. Well, at least she thinks he is his wife. She is judging by the rings on their left hands. It also helps that there is a kid also standing awkwardly. As if begging for them to stop.

“Well then… we are going to go ahead and get our dinner,” said Marinette. She then started to walk towards the direction of the Grand Paris Restaurant. She was then abruptly stopped by the husband.

“Umm… do you happen to know the directions to Grand Paris?” asked the man. Mari gave a questioning look at him. “We are kinda lost. Since I was chasing that man,” said the man as he pointed at the unconscious guy on the floor. Marinette might have forgotten about him. So she went to a nearby store. Asking them to call the police on the guy. That Marinette picked up and placed on the floor of the store. The employee agreed.

She then went back to the family of three and Damian. She told the family that she was heading there. So she offered that they eat dinner together. The couple glanced at each other. And they agreed. And so they started to walk to the place. During the walk, their son made his way to Damian’s side.

“Hi. My name’s Jonathan. But my parents call me Jon,” said Jon as he was walking right next to Damian. Damian was a bit reluctant to tell him his name. But settled on only telling him his first name.

“Damian,” replied Damian. This then sparked excitement for Jon as he asked his dislikes and likes. Dami stayed quiet. Jon Seemed a bit disappointed that he didn’t answer and decided not to pry on it out of respect. After a few minutes of debating whether to tell him the truth or not. He decided to tell Jon that he likes swords. Which made Jon give him a big smile. And the two started to bicker.

Marinette listened as the two were bickering. It actually warmed her heart that Damian is somewhat getting along with others his age. She had wanted him to make friends. But not this soon. She also took this time to observe the married couple holding their hands. The father of the child is tall and wears glasses. The mother is about as tall as her husband's shoulder. She also had long black hair flowing behind her. There is also this professional air surrounding her. It felt as if she was good at her job. And her husband also had this professional air around him. But it was different. It felt as if it was foreign. Like it was from another planet? She would need to ask Tikki about it later.

The three adults continued to walk in silence. While the two children behind them were bickering about their lives. And about their hobbies and such.

After walking a few more blocks. They made it to the restaurant. And luckily the line is short. So they were able to get a table big enough for the five of them. Once they were seated and handed their menus. They look through the options. Marinette already knew what she wanted. So she didn’t look at the menu.

After a few moments of them flipping through the menu. The man introduced himself to Marinette as Clark Kent. Along with the rest of his family. He said that their names are Lois Kent and Jonathan Kent. Marinette introduced herself to a small family of three. Along with Damian. Although he was a bit reluctant to share his name. To the family of three.

“So, Marinette is there anything you would recommend? Seeing as you aren’t looking through the menu. I would assume that you already know what you want,” said Clark. Marinette thought about it for a second and pointed out some of the menu options listed. They took it to heart and chose one of the options Marinette recommended. Jon decided to get Potatoes Dauphinoise. While Damian didn’t know what he wanted. So he opted to get what Marinette is going to eat.

Their server then came over to them and asked if they are ready to order. They nodded. And so they ordered: Chicken Cordon Bleu for Lois, Croque Madame for Clark, Potatoes Dauphinoise for Jon, and two Marinette Soups. Their server nodded and asked if they wanted any refreshments. They all said water. Their server smiled and said that their food will be coming out shortly.

“Marinette,” started Clark as he got her attention. “How long have you lived in Paris?” asked Clark. Marinette thought about it for a moment.

“I've lived in Paris since I was a baby. But then some things happened. So, I left Paris for five years. Before coming back to Paris with Damian,” explained Marinette. The family of three was now interested in her now.

“May I ask. What were you doing in those five years?” Questioned Lois. Marinette then thought about it. She debated if she should tell them. But she didn’t want to tell them about the miraculouses. So she opted to tell them about her adventures around the world. Without including all the world being imbalanced due to an unfamiliar force.

“I was traveling around the world to find myself,” replied Marinette. This then got the reporter side of Lois all interested in her now.

“What do you mean by ‘finding myself,’” asked Lois. Marinette thought about it more. Trying to get the right words into a sentence. After a few more moments of silence. Marinette opened her mouth to say that things weren’t fine with her. And that something inside her was practically screaming. To go on a journey around the world. So she wanted to find out what made her go on the journey in the first place. She then turned her attention towards Damian. He also listened to her rambling. Mari then said that she might've found it when she rescued Damian from an abusive environment.

The family of three gave questioning looks at her. She then continued to explain that as soon as she found Damian. She felt a connection to him. And that it was as if the universe was telling her to watch over Damian till he became of age. She didn’t know if it was her inner mother telling her that or if it was another entity mentally telling her that. But she knew that she felt a connection to Damian as soon as she found him. She then directed the conversation to the Kents.

“Enough about me. What about you? What do you do for a living?” Questioned Marinette. And based on their looks they thought about it for a moment.

“Well, we are reporters for the Daily Planet. And we so happen to be here for the fundraiser for metahuman shelters. That is being held next week,” explained Lois. Marinette nodded and said that she and Damian are going to be attending the fundraiser next week. So they might be seeing each other.

Then their food came. And they were placed in front of the respected people. Along with their drinks. They put their conversation on hold and started to eat the food. Which earned a bunch of compliments coming from the family of three. Except for Damian as his cowl lessened.

They continued to eat. But something bothered Clark when he first saw Damian. He looked like someone he knows. But he couldn’t put his finger on it. Another thing that bothered him was that he kept on hearing someone talking. But he couldn’t find the person anywhere near them. And said person definitely wasn’t stalking them. He made sure of it. Another thing that made him concerned was that Marinette. The person that they met today. She had some places where her bones aren’t supposed to be. He normally didn’t use his x-ray vision on people without their permission. But there was something Marinette isn’t saying.

He wanted to know what it was. But he didn’t want to invade her privacy by asking about her personal life. So he kept to himself. He had also made a mental note to do some research on Marinette at a later date. Right now he wanted to enjoy eating his Croque Madame.


	12. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian thinks about his and Jon's friendship. Marinette calls Clark.

Shortly after dinner. The Kents and Marinette exchanged numbers so that they could stay in touch. And so they can get to know each other better at a later date. The Kents headed to their hotel. While Marinette and Damian headed home.

Once they got home. The first thing Marinette did was to greet Lily and the cat. They really needed to give the cat a name. They just can’t keep calling the cat ‘Cat’... right?

Besides that Marinette let Damian take a shower first. While she went to put the mug for him away into the cupboard and to feed the two pets in the apartment.

So Damian went ahead. And took some clothes from his room. Heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Entering the bathroom. He made sure to close and lock the door behind him. Placing his clothes on the sink countertop. He then proceeded to take off his shirt first. Looking at the mirror in front of him.

Staring at his own reflection. His emerald eyes piercing through the mirror as if there was a person staring right at him. The eyes that he inherited from his mother. Sometimes he wishes that his eye color was different. Something different from his Grandfather and Mother. Atlas he couldn't change it. Even if he wanted too. He wouldn't have the heart to do it. He believed that his eyes were something he could relate to his Grandfather. The head of the league.

He continued to stare at his own eyes. Then at the minor scars that littered his body. He had more. But during one of his missions. He's struck in the chest on the wrong side of the katana. Which caused his mother to dump him into the Lazarus Pits. That caused most of the scars he had accumulated. To heal. So now, he had some minor scars on his body. But he still imagines back when Katana struck his chest. It would've left a scar. If it wasn’t for the Pits.

He then thought back to what happened earlier. To say that Damian made his first friend was an understatement. He never had a need for friends. He's taught that friends were a weakness. He's told that if he made a friend. He was to either kill them. Or battle them to see who's better. If he lost. He's subjected to more training. If he won. It proved that he was stronger than them.

Then he met Jon. He didn’t know what to do. He never had a friend that he could call his own. At first, he thought that Jon was the kind of person to be fast to jump into things without thinking. Even his enthusiasm could be on par with Marinette’s.

He even expected Jon to continue asking questions when he first didn’t answer. But to his surprise. Jon respected that he didn’t answer. And he kept silent. Now that changed his view on Jonathan. To see that Jon respects his personal space. Was not on his agenda. So when he answered his earlier question. Jon burst into excitement. And continued to ask question after question. And when Damian replied that he never even tried to play video games. Jonathan was surprised at the statement he's given. So he said that next time. They could go to the arcade and play some games. He even asked if he played any sports. Damian replied that he never had a need to learn anything about sports games. This also made Jon pouted.

So when someone says they are friends. He would deny that fact with a cowl. But even if he did deny that fact. It wouldn’t change the fact that deep inside him he did consider him a friend. He would not admit it to anyone.

He continued to stare at his own reflection for a couple of more minutes. Before stripping the rest of his clothing. Heading to take a shower.

────── 〔✿〕──────

Marinette was having a mental breakdown. She had to create two outfits for next week’s fundraiser. She had enough time to make something simple yet elegant. But the designs for the outfits were worrying her. She had received the invitation stating that it was going to be held downtown. And that the outfits were expected to be formal wear. Sure, Marinette could make formal wear. But, she would need to calculate the amount of fabric she is going to use. And get Damian's measurements. Along with hers. She really needed to update her measurements.

To add on to that. She had found out that some of the more influential people she had met on her journey will be attending. Some she didn’t have a good run in. While she hit it off with others. It was going to be a bit hectic for her in the coming week. She also had more on her schedule. Like making sure the cat went to the vet. And the fact that her Uncle Jagged will be coming to visit her in the coming days. He didn’t say the day or time. Which stressed her out even more. She didn’t know what day or time he’s arriving to visit her. She didn’t know if he would arrive to see her when she wasn’t home. She didn’t know how he would react to Damian. She would need to explain the whole cover story again. Marinette wasn’t excited to explain it to him or his wife Penny. But she's excited to see Fang again. For she missed the little crocodile that acted like a dog.

But for now, she needed to make a schedule for the coming week. Which will cause her to have her full attention on. Especially the two outfits. Another thing she's worried about was Damian.

She didn’t want him to be cooped up in their home for a week. She could call the Kents to watch him for a day. And besides, she wanted him to explore more of Paris. To her it looked like Damian and Jon would make great friends. He just needed to know Jon more.

Deciding that she would have Damian spend a day or two with the Kents. She proceeded to call Clark.

────── 〔✿〕──────

When the Kents arrived at their hotel. The first thing they did was to decide who was going to shower first. Having to put at a vote Lois is going to take a shower first. So she gathered some clothes to head to the bathroom. That left Clark and Jon by themselves.

“So, Jon. What did you think of Damian and Marinette?” asked Clark. Jon thought about it for a moment.

“I say that they are great people. Although… when I asked Damian some simple questions. Like his favorite color. He said he never had a need for that. Which seemed a bit weird,” stated Jon. “But Marinette seems like a great lady! Next time we meet. I want to ask more about her journey!” Exclaimed Jon. Clark smiled at his son. He then thought back to dinner. It still didn’t sit right with him that Marinette. Had her some of her bones in the wrong places. And it still bugged him that someone else was talking near them. He couldn’t pinpoint where the voice was coming from. He was then brought out of his thoughts when his phone began to ring.

Checking who was calling him. It was Marinette. He called back.

“Hi, this is Clark Kent speaking,” stated Clark.

“Hi, Clark! This is Marinette,” replied Marinette

“So, why did you decide to call after the few hours we met each other?” Questioned Clark. He wanted to know why Marinette called him. Even though they haven’t met that long ago.

“Yeah… sorry about that. I was hoping that you could watch over Damian for a day or two?” Asked Marinette. Unsure if he would accept her offer.

“Sure, but why?” Questioned Clark.

“This following week is going to be a bit stressful for me. And I think that Damian and Jonathan will be great friends! I also want Damian to explore more of Paris,” explained Marinette. Clark accepted that. And proceeded to tell her. That they would continue this conversation through text messages. Marinette also accepted that. And said a thank you then a bye. Ending the call.

“Who was that?” Questioned Jon. Even though he knew the answer to it. Super hearing doesn't exactly have an off switch.

“That was Marinette. And you get to spend more time with Damian,” stated Clark. Jon smiled widely at that piece of information.


	13. Jagged, Penny, and Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days passed. Damian meets a Rockstar, a Lady, and a Reptile. A sinister plan is going to happen in Paris?

A few days passed. And the first thing they did was go to the vet. The cat? Marinette let Damian name it. Knight. And the gender is male. So they don’t need to worry about random kittens. Also, the injury Knight sustained was a minor cut. And it will take two weeks for the injury to heal at most.

The second thing that happened during those couple of days. Was that Marinette had gotten Damian’s measurements. Although he was a bit reluctant for someone to measure his measurements. But he let it slide for now. Next time someone tries to even do it. They are going on his kill list. And Marinette did her own measurements. It barely even changed. So she didn’t need to put that many updates to the last time she measured herself.

Mari then went ahead to design two outfits. She made sure they were comfortable yet formal enough for a fundraiser. At first, she sketched out Damian’s suit. It looked like the standard suit. But it will have handstitched vines. And it will only show when the person wearing it is moving. For her dress. She is going to go with a simple vintage style dress. With the base being ruby red. She is also going to be adding on handstitched vines.

She knows that she can’t get two outfits done in a week. On top of putting hidden stitching. So Mari called in some people she had mentored in the past. The reason she is calling for backup is that she needs help with the stitching. This is also because the people she had mentored in the past learned how to do hidden stitching from Mari.

The next thing that happened during that small time span. They went fabric shopping. Damian didn’t want to come. But unfortunately, he didn’t have a choice. So he had to tag along. The first shop they went to had a lot of fabrics. But Marinette only found the fabric for her dress. After paying for the fabric. They went to the second store. That also had nothing Marinette wanted. Except for a few buttons, she found that could match Damian. The third store Mari found the right fabrics for Damian’s suit. Along with the perfect threads for both of their outfits.

During this time. Damian saw a whole new side to Marinette. Specifically her designing passion. He didn’t even know that someone could have this much enthusiasm for something so simple.

Which brings us to now. It is currently early morning. The sun is rising. Lily, Knight, and Fang are happily enjoying their meals. Marinette is taking out Chinese style hot dogs wrapped in bread out of the oven. Wait… Fang? Yes, Fang. Currently Jagged, Penny, and Fang are over for breakfast.

Damian had walked out of the bathroom. Wearing some jeans with a leather jacket over a plain T-shirt. When he exited the bathroom. He didn’t expect to see a crocodile eating out of a bowl with raw meat. Along with two strangers, he never met. But judging from the fact that Marinette is in the kitchen talking to a purple-haired man. And the lady is looking on her tablet. Saying something along the lines of being on tour.

Damian ignored the fact that there were two people he had never met. Along with a crocodile eating out of a bowl. He was starting to think that he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. As quietly as he could. Which isn’t saying much since he is a trained assassin. Went to sit onto the couch. Trying to ignore the crocodile that is eyeing him from the other side of the room. He suddenly had the urge to throw knives at a wall.

After a few minutes of pure silence. The purple-haired man noticed the crocodile staring at him. Damian swore he saw stars in the man’s eyes when they locked eye contact.

“You must be Damian!” Exclaimed the man. He went over to try to hug him. Key word tried. Instead, Damian dodged the incoming hug. Making the Rockstar running head first onto the couch. A giggle was heard. And Dami noticed that it was the lady that's seated on a chair. Unfortunately, she had watched the whole scene happen. Which made Damian annoyed. The Rockstar pouted when he lifted his head from the couch.

Marinette giggled a little bit from the kitchen. “Damian, this is my Uncle Jagged Stone. And this is his Wife Penny Stone,” introduced Marinette. She then placed down her oven mitts. To walk over to Fang. “And this here, is Fang,” said Marinette. Fang continued to stare at Damian for a little bit. Before going walking over to take a closer look. Damian eyed the reptile as he continued to stare at the crocodile.

“Anyways… breakfast is ready!” Exclaimed Marinette as she placed the Chinese styled hot dog buns onto a plate. Penny was the first to grab the pastry. Taking a bite out of it. A smile formed onto her face as she complimented Marinette. Jagged followed along. With grabbing his own piece of pastry. He too gave a compliment after taking a bite of it.

Damian eyed the pastry. Marinette noticed his gaze and gave him a small nod. He took it as a yes. And grabbed one of the pastry’s taking a bite out of it. He raised his right eyebrow. Then he took another bite of his breakfast. Marinette smiled at him. Taking a bite out of her own breakfast.

────── 〔✿〕──────

“Is everything ready?” asked the man. As he was looking through his documents

“Yes, now all we need are the kids,” replied his assistant.

“Good. Now we play the waiting game,” said the man. He soon placed the papers down. Walking towards a bulletin board. Filled with notes, pictures, and ideas. A map took up the majority of the board. With a red string going from one place to another. One of those places happens to be France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is going to happen in Paris, France soon. Who do you think is behind it?


	14. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette worries about her trust with others. Superboy?

During breakfast. The adults catch up on what they have been doing since they last talked. Jagged Stone talked about their tour, Meet and greets, Concerts, etc. The normal things you would do when you are on tour as a Rockstar. During their tour, Jagged gave out some of Marinette’s business cards. So now she has a lot of people on her waitlist of potential clients. Which would mean? Some sleepless nights for Marinette. Since she wants to send a personal email to the people on the waitlist. She should hire an assistant. Marinette has thought about it many times. But the lingering thought of them spying on her. Betraying her. Using her. Stealing. Murder.

The wounds Lila made all those years ago still haven’t healed all the way. Even if she wants to trust someone. But the thought of someone betraying her for someone else. They could backstab her for another. The reason she had started doing thorough background checks of her clients. She didn’t want them to turn around and walk away saying that another made her creation. She didn’t want that to happen. Even if the said client has a good reputation. It doesn't mean they are a good person. It may be them on the outside. A person never shows their true nature. Unless it's for their own gain or for the fate of the world.

But an assistant? Marinette has thought back to it many times in the past years. It’s just that... Mari won't know their intentions for taking the job. For all she knows. They could be lazy and don’t actually take the job seriously. If she had taken the chance to choose one out of a list of potential assistants. She wouldn’t even think about hiring one. Sure she would read their offer.

But the thought of trying to trust someone again without them betraying her. Added on to the wound that hadn’t healed properly.

It doesn't matter to Marinette. All she wants is someone who can protect themselves. Someone who can support her. Someone who could be a friend. Someone who can speak up for themselves. Someone who she can trust to watch her back.

Marinette wants someone she can trust with all her heart. That they wouldn’t give in to a mind trick. But she knows that she can’t find that kind of person without trusting them first.

“Mar-.”

What if she can’t find it in herself to trust others.

“Marine-.”

Of course, there is Damian. But Marinette wants to believe that it's more of her mother’s instinct to protect others.

“Marinett-.”

Then again it could be a side effect of being a current holder of the ladybug miraculous. Marinette has been told before that she was a bit overprotective at times.

“Marinette!” Shouted Jagged. Marinette was brought out of her thoughts. And judging by the worried looks of everyone in the room. She must’ve been deeply thinking.

“Yes?” Asked a startled Marinette. She then took to the chance of petting Lily on the head. Having her attention on her dog.

Penny and Jagged looked at each other. Exchanging worried glances. Before facing Marinette again.

“Are you alright?” Asked Penny.

“Yeah, why?” Questioned Marinette. Turning her attention to her Uncle Jagged and his wife sharing an equal amount of worry.

“You sure love?” Questioned Jagged. Marinette nodded.

“I’m… going to go ahead and start the base of mine and Damian’s outfits,” explained Marinette. As she quickly escaped to her design room. Closing and locking the door behind her.

────── 〔✿〕──────

“She is still holding on to the past isn’t she?” Questioned Penny. She eyed the door that Marinette had locked. Jagged was doing the same.

“What do you mean by ‘Holding on to the past?” Asked Damian. For as long as he knew Marinette. She portrayed herself as a caring and strong woman. She never showed anything that might have weakened her in some way. But seeing her leaning against the countertop eating her breakfast. Staring down. Not listening to the conversation that was happening in front of her. Having a blank face painted on her. It was like she bottled up her emotions.

When Jagged and Penny heard Damian repeat a part of Penny's earlier question. It made the couple look at each other. Then at Damian.

“You don’t know… do you?” Said Penny. It made Damian confused. What had happened to Marinette that badly affected her? He shook his head at Mme Stone.

“It's not our place to tell. But we can tell you that Marinette had an… eventful past,” explained Penny. It made a little sense. But it didn’t satisfy the questions still forming inside his head. Waiting for them to be answered. Damian is going to be asking Marinette about it later.

Reaching out for the tv remote. Turning the tv on. He then made his way through the multitudes of channels to find something of interest.

────── 〔✿〕──────

“Dr. Donnovan, how long till the boy is ready to be put to use?” asked the man. As he stared into a test tube that held a boy with his and Superman’s genetic features.

“With all due respect Lex, the boy is not ready to see the world yet. Even if we do rush the process. He will not show the full extent of Superman’s powers,” explained Mr. Donnovan.

“All that matters is that the boy shows some of Superman’s abilities. Got it?” Stated Lex Luthor. He continued to observe the boy in the test tube.

“Yes, Mr. Luthor,” replied Dr. Donnovan. He continued on with his work.

“Sir, the plans that you issued earlier are going according to plan,” stated his assistant.

“Thank you Mercy,” replied Lex. He began to make his way to his private elevator. Making his way inside along with Mercy. The elevator doors shut.


	15. Chapter 15

This notice will be taken down after the 2 week period. This only applies to the stories I decided to put up for adoption.

At the end of this chapter, there will be a color. Those colors will determine if this story is being taken down or going to be edited. Red is for adoption. Green is for editing.

Hey! The author here. Now before I write down the important information regarding the stories posted on my account. This notice is going on every story I want to edit or takedown.

Now when I want to take down stories. I decided to give them up for adoption. The adoption period will last 2 weeks. If no one wants to adopt the story. I am permanently taking it down. This is because I either lost the motivation to write the story. Or I feel like I am being pressured to write a new chapter for the story I lost motivation for. I also feel like I don’t need to keep those stories up if I lost motivation to write for them. Also, I am going to keep the story up if someone is willing to adopt the story.

The editing will depend on how much I want to rewrite the chapter.

I am also sorry to those who enjoyed reading the stories I am taking down. Now I do not know how much you liked it. But I am truly sorry. I am doing this for both my sanity and creativity. I do not want to mentally tire myself out. Especially with school on my plate.


End file.
